Le bal de la SaintValentin
by Elfica4
Summary: Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen asser spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verez bien
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen asser spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verez bien

Ndla : C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon ancien compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

**Chapitre 1 :**Une annonce de la plus haute importance

_**Avant de commencer :**__ je tiens à préciser que au début de cette histoire nous sommes au début du mois de février et qu'il neige valaaaa, kiss à tous et bonne lecture_

**-Attrape !** criait Ron Weasley à sa meilleure amie

C'est alors qu'elle reçu de la neige en pleine figure.

-**Arrêtez tout les deux** supplia-t-elle bien que morte de rire

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient tous les deux en pleine bataille de boule de neige contre Hermione Granger qui était couchée par terre et qui pouvait presque rivaliser d'aspect avec un des nombreux bonhommes de neige qui se trouvaient dans la cour de l'école.

-**ok, ok** dit Harry en rigolant

-**J'ai faim, pas vous ?** dit Ron

-**Toi tu as TOUJOURS faim** répondit Hermione toujours par terre,**mais pour une fois moi aussi, alors aide moi à me relever tu veux bien ?**

Ron l'aida à se mettre debout et ils se dirigèrent tous les 3 vers la grande salle pour le souper. Ce soir là le ciel magique de Poudlard était d'un noir d'encre et des mini flocons de neige magiques tombaient dans la grande salle et s'évaporaient avant de toucher soit le sol soit quelqu'un.

« _**Encore une merveilleuse idée de Dumbledore,**_ songea Hermione, en admirant les flocons de neige qui tombaient dans la salle »

Au même instant Ron se lamentait de cette même idée, venant de recevoir un flocon plus gros qu'un autre dans son cou.

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent tout trois s'assoir à leur table et mangèrent tant bien que mal en attendant ce que Dumbledore allait leur annoncer. Il avait en effet demandé à tous les élèves de venir manger en même temps, ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel mise à part lors des jours de banquet. Mais ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas plus longtemps, Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde se tut.

-**Chers élèves, je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai convié à venir tous manger à la même heure aujourd'hui, ne vous inquiétez ce n'est pas en raison de l'immonde odeur de bombabouse qui règne dans la bibliothèque, quoique Monsieur Rusard vous en touchera un mot en fin de soirée.**

Il marqua une pose et scruta la grande salle de ses yeux bleus ciel. Puis il reprit :

-**Comme vous le savez tous, la Saint Valentin ne vas pas tarder à arriver, et comme vous le savez tous il y aura un bal organisé ce jour là, mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que ce n'est pas VOUS qui choisirez vos partenaires, mais toutes ces boites qui se trouvent devant vous**

Et à ce moment là toutes des boites rectangulaires en bois apparurent devant les élèves.

-**Le but est simple, vous ouvrez la boite et prenez le papier, la plume et l'encre qui se trouvent à l'intérieur et vous écrivez sur le papier votre nom. Une fois cela fait vous refermez la boite en y remettant les ustensiles que vous avez pris hormis le papier ou vous avez écris votre nom, retournez ensuite la boite, réouvrez de ce côté et glissez-y le papier nominatif.**

A la grande surprise d'Hermione la boite était complètement vide de l'autre côté, alors qu'il n'y avait rien qui séparaient les objets de l'autre côté avec le côté de la boite ou Hermione devait y mettre son nom. Puis Hermione se rappela qu'elle n'était pas chez les moldus et que naturellement il y avait de la magie dans l'air.

-**Cela fait,** reprit Dumbeldore, **retournez votre boite, réouvrez la, prenez le papier qu'il y a dedans et regardez le nom qui s'y trouve, ce seras celui de votre partenaire de la soirée du 14 février de cette année.**

Hermione retourna alors sa boite et l'ouvrit. Au même instant Ron gronchonna.

-**GINNY ? J'y vais avec ma sœur ? J'ai toujours dit que les idées de Dumbledore ne tenaient pas debout.**

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard jaloux, bien qu'il savait que Ron était le frère de Ginny. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur son papier.

-**Oh non ! J'y vais avec Cho. Quelle chance…. Et toi Hermione, qui auras tu à supporter ?**

Hermione avait pris son papier et l'avait retourné. Elle était devenue toute pâle et regardait le contenu de son papier avec horreur.

**-Je...c'est...j'y vais avec...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen asser spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verez bien

**Ndla :** C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon ancien compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

**RAR :**

**MeDiNo :** Bien deviné

**Tohran :**Ahah Rusard, j'avoue l'idée est bonne . Sinon je ne peux pas niée que dans tes propositions il y en a forcément une de bonne, enfin ce n'est pas extraordinairement compliqué à deviner :-P

Merci à **Aurélie Malefoy** ainsi qu'à **Caroo** pour vos review.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione retourna alors sa boite et l'ouvrit. Au même instant Ron gronchonna.

-**GINNY ? J'y vais avec ma sœur ? J'ai toujours dit que les idées de Dumbledore ne tenaient pas debout.**

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard jaloux, bien qu'il savait que Ron était le frère de Ginny. Il posa ensuite les yeux sur son papier.

-**Oh non ! J'y vais avec Cho. Quelle chance…. Et toi Hermione, qui auras tu à supporter ?**

Hermione avait pris son papier et l'avait retourné. Elle était devenue toute pâle et regardait le contenu de son papier avec horreur.

**-Je...c'est...j'y vais avec...**

Mais elle se leva et sortit en courant de la grande salle sans leur répondre

Un jour plus tard

Hermione, qui lisait un livre un bouquin comme à son habitude, Ron, et Harry étaient tranquillement assis dans leur salle commune quand se dernier ni tenant plus, pris la parole :

**-Mais enfin,** dit Harry, **pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de nous le dire ?**

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent, mais elle ne daignât pas sortir le nez de son livre.

**-P...parce que, de toute façon ça ne vous regarde pas**

Elle monta alors dans sa chambre et ne réapparut plus avant le lendemain soir, le soir du bal.

Ron et Harry l'attendaient dans la salle commune et la regardèrent bouche bée quand elle descendit les marches de son dortoir. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose moulante à bretelle avec un large décolleté, elle s'était aplati les cheveux comme deux ans auparavant et était tout simplement resplendissante.

**-Vous savez que vous ressemblez à 2 poissons comme ça ?** Dit-elle

Elle ne voulait pas parler de leurs habits qui étaient tout simplement magnifiques mais de leurs bouches qui était grande ouverte tellement ils étaient béats.

**-Oups, heum... on y va ?** dit Harry

**-Je n'en ai pas très envie mais d'accord,** dit Hermione

Quand elle descendit les marches qui menaient à la grande salle elle put apercevoir des regards envieux du côté des filles et des regards insistants du côté des garçons. Si au moins ils savaient qui était son partenaire...Mais elle préféra ne pas y penser. Quand le trio arriva devant la grande salle elle était encore fermée, ils durent attendre encore au moins 20 minutes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Hermione ne s'avait pas très bien quoi faire, Harry était parti rejoindre Cho et Ron était parti avec Ginny, la mine boudeuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait, elle aussi, chercher son partenaire. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, c'est plutôt son partenaire qui devait l'avoir cherché car il était essoufflé.

**-Bon, si j'ai bien compris ont doit y aller ensemble Granger ?** Dit Malefoy

**-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si intelligent Malefoy,** dit elle sarcastiquement

Et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Drago lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse

-**Tu débrouille pas mal en danse Granger**

**-Depuis quand as-tu décidé d'être sympa avec moi Malefoy ?**

**-Depuis que j'ai remarqué que tu étais aussi jolie Granger**

**-Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?**

Et il ne lui répondit pas car la musique s'arrêta, il partit boire un verre. Hermione en profita pour aller parler à Ron et Harry

**-Alors ça se passe comment la soirée pour toi Hermione,** dit Harry

**-Horriblement mal, vous avez vu qui est mon partenaire ?**

**-Heum je dois t'avouer que non, j'ai plutôt essayé de m'arranger avec Harry pour qu'on change de partenaire, mais Cho n'était pas d'accord, je ne comprend pas pourquoi, **s'indigna Ron

**-Tu te décide enfin à nous dire qui s'est?** S'impatienta Harry, déçut de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec Ginny.

**-C'est moi,** fit Malefoy,**maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas on retourne danser, ils passent le 1er slow de la soirée et je ne voudrai pas manquer ça.**

Malefoy reprit à nouveau la main d'Hermione. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson. Il l'attira alors contre lui et mis ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Hermione regarda alors vraiment pour la première fois le visage de Drago. D'habitude il lui suffisait d'un coup d'œil vers celui-ci pour qu'elle tourne la tête car ses yeux étaient si froid qu'elle se sentait toujours mal quand elle lui lançait ne fut-ce qu'un regard. Mais aujourd'hui ses yeux reflétaient une lueur beaucoup plus douce. Au fond, il était vraiment beau, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque gris, et il avait une de ces bouche, mais elle ne devait pas y penser.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu me vois ?  
**  
**-Figure-toi que je préfèrerai que sa soit la 1ère fois que je te voie  
**  
-**C'est pas très sympa ça, moi par contre si tu restes comme sa tout le temps je pourrai te regarder sans me lasser, tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? C'est la forme de tes lèvres, elles sont vraiment belles ! Tu permets que je pose les miennes dessus ? **

* * *

Pensez à aller lire mes autres fics, elle pourraient vous plaire. Et surtout n'oubliez pas, reviewez!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen assez spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verrez bien

**Ndla :** C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon ancien compte dont je ne retouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

**RAR :**

**Caro **: Hum…. Je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir

**Aurelie Malefoy** : La voilàà, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre :)

**Goodbooks'sky **: Oui c'est sûr qu'il ne se gène pas

**MeDiNo **: Je pense qu'il y a des tas de personnes à qui cela ne dérangerai pas non plus loll

Merci également à **Lorane **, **Hachi01**, **Lowiiiz**, et **Marguerite26 **

* * *

J'ai établit un petit « Emploi du temps » pour la parution de mes fic's, le voici :

**LUNDI :**Drago à l'école moldue – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« __Drago Malefoy doit quitter Poudlard pour aller dans une école moldue pour une raison qui vous sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitrse et vous allez le voir...comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu :-) »_

**MARDI :**Le retourneur de temps – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« __Ron à rejoint le "clan Malefoy", et Hermione déprime. Quant à Harry il pense avoir trouver un moyen de sauver Sirius. Retour au temps des maraudeurs à partir du 2ème ou 3ème chapitre. HGSB »_

**MERCREDI :**Le bal de la Saint-Valentin – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« __Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen asser spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verez bien »_

**JEUDI :**Le Filtre d'Amour – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« __Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour une certaine miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais lorque qu'un filtre d'amour tourne mal, comment faire pour conquérir l'élue de se son coeur? »_

**VENDREDI :**Un rêve trop réel – Fic sur **Harry Potter**

_« __Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes, que je m'endormis en pleins cours, après un laps de temps que je ne pu définir, un garçons auyeux d'un vert intense me réveilla. Je me tenait face à Harry Potter, un Harry Potter qui était loin de m'adorer. »_

**SAMEDI :**Les plaisirs violents, ont des fins violentes – Fic sur**Twilight** (Fascination)

_« __Qui donc s'attend à un mariage tranquille? Ou encore au non retour des Volturi? En tout cas pas moi Si vous voulez que toutes vos craintes se réalises, cliquez ici, sans oublier que les moments les plus attendus ne seront pas laissés à l'abandon :D »_

**DIMANCHE :** Le Dimanche sera consacré à la fic' qui a le plus de** succès** (côté reviews )

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Bonne saint valentin

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu me vois ?**

**-Figure-toi que je préfèrerai que ça soit la 1ère fois que je te voie**

**-C'est pas très sympa ça, moi par contre si tu restes comme sa tout le temps je pourrai te regarder sans me lasser, tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? C'est la forme de tes lèvres, elles sont vraiment belles ! Tu permets que je pose les miennes dessus ?**

**-Quoi ? Mais...mais...mais ! NON**

Et elle le gifla, après quelques secondes une trace d'un rouge intense semblable à la forme de la main d'Hermione apparut sur la joue de Malefoy. Il la regarda 5 minutes comme s'il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait et puis elle parti en courant dans la cour de l'école.

**-Granger, attend !**

Mais elle ne l'attendit pas.

Dans la cour

Hermione courait, courait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ou plutôt comment réagir. Elle se demandait s'il se moquait d'elle. Après tout, pour lui elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Pourquoi voudrait t'il l'embrasser sinon pour se moquer d'elle ? Tout s'embrouillait en elle, elle qui l'aimait depuis si longtemps, pourquoi ce moquait t'il d'elle ainsi ? Etait-il au courant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? Elle préféra arrêter de penser à tout cela et couru s'asseoir en dessous d'un arbre. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée même, si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit.

-**Hermione ? Houhou Granger ?**

Une voix la poussait à se réveiller, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle était très bien comme ça !

**-Laisse moi dormir Lavande, ou Parvati, ou n'importe qui que tu sois**

**-Granger il faut que tu te lève**

Ho non, cette voix elle l'a connaissait, mais que faisait t'il chez les Gryffondor ?

**-Malefoy ? QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS FAIRE DANS MON DORTOIR ?**

**-Mais...mais**, begaya celui-ci, **on est dehors, dans...dans la cour de l'école**

-**Ha bon,** dit elle étonnée, mais sans s'excuser car elle était toujours autant fâchée sur lui

**-Pourquoi est tu partie comme ça en courant ?**

**-Pour...POURQUOI JE SUIS PARTIE COMME SA EN COURANT ?** S'époumona t'elle

-**Bon ok, excuse-moi**,dit celui-ci.

-**Tu quoi ? TOI tu t'excuse ? Sa ne doit pas être très sincère alors !** Cracha-t-elle **D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, je peux très bien vivre sans, AU REVOIR**

Et elle partit. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune Ron était déjà là.

-**Ron? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

-**Nous sommes parvenus à ce que Ginny reste avec Harry Pour le bal et Cho avec moi, Mais elle m'a laissé tomber comme un vieux crapaud...**Dit-il d'une voix râleuse

-**Mais enfin...pourquoi ?**

Je n'ai pas très bien compris, c'était une histoire du genre qu'en dansant avec moi elle avait l'impression de trahir Cédric et tout ça, jusque là c'était clair, mais après elle commencé à pleurer et j'ai plus rien compris, et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**-Heum...Malefoy à essayé de m'embrasser**

-**Malefoy à...à quoi ?** Essayait de dire Ron à moitié mort de rire

**-Tu m'as très bien comprise Ron, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant là dedans !**

**-Hoooo rien rien.**

Hermione le regarda, elle détestait quand il était comme ça, quand il se conduisait comme un gamin, elle le regarda encore ce rouler par terre de rire et se dirigea ensuite vers son dortoir. Elle se déshabilla et s'endormit très vite.

Le lendemain elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un l'appela...

* * *

Je tiens aussi à faire remarquer que j'ai 4 autres fic' en cours, alors n'hésitez pas à les lire (+ Une 5ème sur Twilight(Fascination) de Stephenie Meyer), Vous pouvez les trouver en cliquant sur mon pseudo. J'attends également vos reviews plus j'aurai de reviews pour cette fic plus je serai motivée à poster la suite. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur de la fic :** Elfica4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue, tout le reste est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Résumé :** Dumbledore a décidé d'organiser un bal pour la saint valentin et a trouver un moyen assez spécial de trouver les partenaires de chacun, tout le monde est ravi sauf Hermione qui doit y aller avec...enfin vous verrez bien

**Ndla :** C'est une ancienne fic que j'ai écrite il y a 2 ans qui se trouvait sur mon ancien compte dont je ne retrouve plus les identifiants, j'ai donc décidé de remettre toute mes fics sous un nouveau compte . J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, réponse assurée :)

* * *

**RAR :**

**Goodbooks'sky :** Oui en effet loll, je dois dire que ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner

**Lena-malefoy** : Non, non Ron ne sait rien du tout, il est juste encore et toujours très puéril ;)

**Kira4ever :** Tu ne vas pas être déçue de la suite je crois loll

**Lorane :** La vie un peu plus rose ?? Ce n'est pas dans mon vocabulaire lol D

Merci également à **Aurelie Malfoy** et **LûS !nd** pour leurs reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Pas maintenant Malefoy!

Le lendemain elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un l'appela...

**-Granger !!**

Elle se retourna...

« _**Malefoy...**_pensa-t-elle »

Alors elle continua à marcher.

**-Mais...attends !**

**-On a rien à se dire Malefoy**

**-ooooh que si**

**-Bon écoute, je vais mettre le fait que tu as voulu m'embrasser sur le compte d'une dose d'alcool un peu trop forte dans les bierraubeurres que tu as bu et...**

**-Mais non...c'est pas...**

**-si, si c'est ça, maintenant laisse moi, Ok ? J'ai faim**

Et elle se dirigea vers la grande salle laissant un énorme vent à Malefoy qui donna un coup de pied dans le mur d'énervement. Malefoy eu alors une idée, il se retourna et se redirigea vers sa salle commune.

Dans la grande salle Hermione avait rejoint ses 2 meilleurs amis qui parlaient l'un avec joie, et l'autre avec dédain de la soirée de la veille. Hermione n'avait pas envie de se joindre à leur conversation, car de toute façon il était hors de questions qu'elle leur parle de Malefoy. Mais elle écoutait quand même ce qu'ils disaient. Il n'y avait là rien de très intéressant, juste des petites anecdotes sur le bal.

Leur conversation s'arrêta car une pluie d'hiboux tomba tout à coup dans la grande salle. Hermione reçu la gazette du sorcier ainsi qu'une lettre qui devait sûrement provenir de ses parents. Elle commença par la lettre :

_« Rejoins-moi après le déjeuner dans la salle sur demande »_

Non ce n'était pas ses parents, en fait elle ne savait pas qui c'était car ce n'était pas signé. Mais elle avait une petite idée.

**-Harry, si tu veux me dire quelque chose tu peux me le dire ici ou dans la salle commune, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi aller dans la salle...**

**-Hein ?**

**-J'ai reçu une lettre de toi me demandant de te rejoindre dans la salle sur demande.**

Ron lui prit le parchemin des mains.

**-Mais ce n'est pas l'écriture de Harry ça ! En plus ce n'est pas signé.**

Harry prit à son tour la lettre.

**-Et ce n'est pas l'écriture de Ron non plus...**

**-Bon hé bien...je pense que je vais devoir aller voir qui c'est...**

**-On t'accompagne ?**

**-Non ça va aller.**

Elle sortit de la salle commune et monta les escaliers, arrivée au 4ème étage(Bon je suis pas sûre que c'est cet étage là donc excusez-moi si j'me trompe) elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, et entra. La salle était magnifique, elle était décorée d'un rouge pourpre et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un fauteuil d'allure moelleuse de la même couleur qui contournait une table basse en bois de chêne.

**-Collaporta,** dit une voix

Et la porte par laquelle Hermione était entrée se ferma d'un coup sec. Elle sortit alors sa baguette dans l'espoir d'ouvrir la porte au son d'un alohomora mais...

**-Expelliarmus,** dit à nouveau cette voix.

Hermione fut projetée contre le mur d'en face, à moitié assommée elle scruta la pièce pour voir qui avait fait ça. Elle aperçu alors quelqu'un tenant une baguette à l'ombre de la pièce….


End file.
